


Time is complicated

by Garance



Series: My english works [23]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Affection, Brief mentions of Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Bruce Has Issues, Diana kept Ares' helmet because it is cool, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Protective Clark Kent, Time Travel, Translation in English, Young Bruce, past Diana/Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Clark did not think he would open his eyes again after being impaled by Doomsday.





	Time is complicated

Time is complicated

  
Clark grabs the spear, floating slightly above the ground, Lois behind him screaming his name to dissuade him from sacrificing himself. But he was going to do it. He would die to protect the world that did not want him, who wanted to see him disappear. Thanks to the help of the woman and the Bat of Gotham, he planted the spear in the heart of Doomsday, his strength disappearing little by little. The beast impaled him with his claw, penetrating his body and crossing it, leaning on the claw of the monster and thrust deeper the spear, using his last strength. The energy of the creature poured out, Clark was touched by it, while he felt himself dying, he closed his eyes one last time.

  
____________

  
When Clark opened his eyes, surprising him more than the day he had learned about his origin, he wondered where he was. There was neither the creature nor his two compatriots fighting. Did they win ? Was the world destroyed because it was too weak ? He looked around him, a classic port with residences nearby. He knew the place. He had fought there. He was dead. There was a crumpled newspaper on the floor, he looked at the title : ''A new acquisition for Thomas Wayne ?'' Wayne. Like Bruce. Where was he ? He looked at the date of the newspaper. 1981. Clark had barely arrived at that time. How was he going home ? Could he ? He could not count on anyone, and he no longer had his key to the Kryptonian ship.

  
1981\. Bruce's parents died that year. Perhaps he could prevent the man from losing his parents, and prevent him from becoming Batman. He could also save Luthor from his father's blows, though he did not know if he really wanted to, Lex could suffer after what he had done. He could also find a way to know the identity of the woman who had protected the Bat earlier in the evening, which had not yet arrived. Clark flew quietly to the Wayne mansion, he had done his research on Bruce Wayne after all, following the boy's heartbeat, heart he had learned to recognize in a very short time oddly.

  
Clark found the room of the future vigilante, today in the past still a boy about eight years old. He positioned himself in front of the window and watched the boy sleep. He thought he was almost cute, but he did not forget that this same boy wanted to kill him in the future. Bruce flicked his eyes and woke up, Clark started to leave but the boy stepped to his window and opened it, looking astonished and asleep on his little face.

  
"Are you God ?" The boy asked him, the same tone of dark voice that his alter-ego of the future

"No, Bruce. I am... a stranger." He replied, weighing the weight of his words, he should not say too much to the future Batman

''You're not human.'' The boy said, it was not a question

"And how do you know, Bruce ?"

''You fly, and you know my name.''

''But everyone knows Bruce Wayne.'' Pretty ironic because he only knew him from the Superman Affair

''What are you then? An angel ? A demon ?''

"I'm none of that, just a humble traveler."

''You will come back ?''

"I do not know if I have to, the time should be immutable." Maybe he could save Jonathan ?

"Can I tell my parents ?"

''Bruce. You must not say anything. It's about the safety of the world, and your safety, okay ?" Clark moved closer to the boy and took him by the shoulders

''O-okay...''

  
Clark smiled at the boy and kissed him on the forehead, that he would like to have a child with Lois. He brought the child back to his bed and put the blankets over him before leaving without a sound. Maybe he could help Bruce in the future ?

  
__________

  
A few weeks passed, and Clark had not had the courage to return to Bruce. He had not found anything about the mysterious woman and still did not know if he wanted to help Luthor. He wanted to see his parents again, but he could not, they were already dealing with a burden, they should not have a second on their arms. Clark lived in the Kryptonian ship, he managed to hack the system, to his surprise. Jor-El had not yet displayed himself, and he had made sure that Zod did not find the signal of the ship. He had to thank Lana Lang for helping with DIY when they were kids. He had put his suit next to the old one, he had to live like Clark Kent and not Superman for now.

  
Clark sighed. He listened to the young Bruce's heartbeat with attention. It was late in Gotham normally, and yet the boy was awake. It brought him closer to Batman in a way. He flew to the Wayne mansion without delay, wearing his suit for the occasion. The boy was leaning on his window, already serious and scowling on his face.

  
"Good evening." Clark said politely, positioning himself in front of the boy

''Oh ! Good evening !" Bruce jumped

"Sorry, I scared you. You should sleep, you know."

"I could not do it, mom and dad made noises."

''Ah. Your butler is not here ?"

''Alfred ? He left home a few days for holidays. Tell me...''

"Yes ?" Clark was afraid to hear "Do you bleed ?"

"Are you my Guardian Angel ?"

"Well... We can say that, yes. I can be everyone's, but I've only come for you right now."

''Cool !''

"Come on, now in bed, it's late."

  
Clark took the boy back to his bed and stayed until he fell asleep. He found Bruce more and more cute and forgiving little by little his future counterpart, who was devilishly attractive if he remembered well. Wait, what ? What was he thinking about when he was near Bruce ?! Admittedly, the future Bruce Wayne was handsome but he was not attracted to him, and he could not give up Lois, he wanted to marry her. Did he really love her ? His journey into the past was more and more enigmatic.

  
__________

  
When Clark finally decided to return to the ship, his mind confused by new feelings, he recognized a heartbeat. The one of the woman on the port. It did not look like a child's beat. He made his way to Greece, landing in front of a temple, less damaged than at his time. There was the woman in front of the temple, a helmet in one hand, and a sword in the other. She did not wear her battle armor, but black shorts with heels, odd for the place, a simple T-shirt like top, and her hair was styled in a ponytail. It was good in Greece, and it was only the beginning of the morning. From behind, the woman was resplendent, and he knew she was even more face and in the middle of a fight.

  
''Excuse me.'' Clark knew she spoke English, so he allowed himself to use it

''Who are you ? You have nothing to do here." The woman turned around, pissed off ?

"My name is Clark Kent, I have powers, like you. I just want to talk to you."

"What are you talking about, Mr. Kent ?"

''Where are you from ? Why don't you get old ?"

"So you are not drunk. I come from Themyscira, an island reserved for Amazons, created by Zeus, my sacred duty is to defend the world. I am the daughter of Zeus and Queen Hyppolita, I can not grow old like any Amazon. In 1918, I defeated Ares, the god of war, and stopped the war.''

"Why not intervene in other wars ?"

"Men are looking for war. I am looking for peace.''

"But you're thinking of coming back, aren't you ?"

"If the world needs me, I'll come back, but today it's not the case."

''Why did you give up ?''

"Wonder Woman alone could not save the world. Darkness must live with Light. The one I loved died to stop the war."

''Wonder Woman ?''

"People called me like that at the time. My name is Diana Prince now."

''I see... It always starts with a death...''

  
Clark swallowed as he thought back to Jonathan's death, to the destruction of Metropolis. Diana gave him a compassionate look and put her hand on his shoulder, putting the helmet on the floor. Clark left a few minutes later, under the almost amazed eyes of the Amazon.

  
__________

  
A few days later, Clark was still in the Kryptonian ship to tinker with so that Zod would return only on the date he knew only too well. The day he became Superman. The day Bruce decided to kill him. The day Lex started creating anti-kryptonian weapons. A shiver ran down his spine as he remembered the date. How could he forget ? He put on his Superman costume and flew as quickly as possible to Gotham, hoping to arrive in time. A shot rang out. Oh no... A second... A shrill cry. Clark disarmed the killer and sent him to the ground with a fist, he would not let him run and the man would pay for his actions. Clark turned back to the little figure who was shaking, kneeling in the shadows, blood and pearls accompanying him. What had he done ? He walked over to the boy and took him in his arms, heavy tears of emotion running down his neck, but he let Bruce do it. He left with the boy a few minutes before the police arrived, heading to Wayne Manor, still guilty of being slow. He landed on the doorstep, ringing for Alfred to open. He came in the minute.

  
''Lord... So it's true...'' The butler murmured as he saw them

''I'm sorry, I wish I could have been faster...'' Clark replied, lowering his head

"Come in, do not stay outside."

''Thank you.''

  
Clark followed Alfred into Bruce's room, and he did not let go of Clark and his cloak. Superman used some of his super strength for Bruce to leave, giving the little boy to the old man. He stayed back for a while, seeing the blood and the bodies again. It did not surprise him that Bruce would become cruel and tired, it was legitimate. The child fell asleep shaking, Clark had to help him, but he could not do it alone. Fortunately, he knew people. But for now, he followed the butler to the kitchen, he actually needed a coffee or more.

  
'' Thank you for bringing him back.'' The old man thanked him

"I... I could have done more... I'm sorry." Clark was shaking, he had not failed so much since the Metropolis attack

"What more could you have done, sir ?"

''Kent. Clark Kent. I could have saved them all, prevent that from happening."

"You've done a lot for us already." Alfred put his hand on his shoulder

''He needs help. He's desperate, I know it."

''I will do my best.''

"I know it, I trust you."

  
__________

  
Years passed, Clark had done his best to help Bruce, Diana had joined him, and together they were secretly protecting the world. Clark had also decided to protect Lex from his father's blows, and had saved Jonathan from the tornado. It was also very funny for him to see him in a younger age, whereas he now had a beard and medium length hair, a bit like Jor-El. Bruce still did not know about his powers, he just knew he could fly, and he was happy about that. The little boy was now a handsome and intelligent man, as he remembered him in the future. The fateful date was coming. Zod was coming.

  
And when that was the case, Clark weared his Superman costume, shaved his beard and cut his hair. He was ready to save everyone, to make sure Bruce did not become a monster. He had told Diana to help him but not to be noticed, it was better for them. When Clark, the other young man, killed Zod, he hurried to his side to encourage him. The young man looked at him in amazement, Clark put his hand on his cheek and wiped the tears, Superman could not cry, he had to inspire people, give them hope. Clark looked at his hand. She disappeared. Had time decided that his adventure would end there ? He disappeared, making one last smile to the other him.

  
____________

  
Clark opened his eyes anyway. Time was very strange with him. Or very generous. He was in a bed, warm and comfortable, there was a slow breathing behind him. Bruce. He turned around and met the other man's brown eyes. There were marks of kisses on his neck and shoulders. Had he made love to Bruce ?! But what was going on with him ? Bruce lodged himself in his arms, talking to him about a Justice League. He did not understand anything, but he took advantage, maybe he was going to disappear once again.

  
The End


End file.
